


Our Future

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan watches Marion watch the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

Siobhan watches Marion watch the children out in the garden, smiling a little as she moves closer, wrapping her arms around Marion's waist, Marion smiles, leaning back against Siobhan. It shouldn't feel so comfortable to be here like this and yet, with Sarah watching over her sisters and Cosima finally healing, it feels almost like normality. Marion seemed willing to help and it was easier like this. Nobody challenged Siobhan now, they can tell she is close with Marion, perhaps even claimed for life and it became easier for Siobhan to move around. 

"They seem happy."

"Kira's a sweet girl, Charlotte..."

"Is just as sweet, it doesn't matter how delicate she is, Kira sees her as a friend, that's it."

"And you?"

"I can tell you love her Marion, it's obvious every time you talk about her."

"You don't mind living here... with us?"

"No. It's nice to have a home again... even for a little while."

"You aren't..."

"Leaving? No... I'm staying, for as long as I can."


End file.
